


hold me hard and mellow

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin's not the only one who hasn't had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me hard and mellow

**Author's Note:**

> for once i actually felt like writing porn! also i’ve been aching to write top!jongin again because it’s seriously been like years so! here we are \o/ this is seriously just a pwp but it was fun to write :D 
> 
> and title from zayn’s pillowtalk bc im trash but this album is So Good

Chanyeol stretches out lazily across the bed, rolling over onto this stomach with a soft groan. He cranes his neck slowly side to side, feels the muscles in his back smoothe out as he reaches onto the nightstand for his phone. There's a message from Yura, something about not forgetting dinner with her and her fiance tomorrow night, and an email from Kyungsoo about work. Chanyeol doesn't even bother reading that one. He still has all of today to enjoy the last of his mini-vacation, and he's planning to use it to the fullest.

He taps around on his phone a little longer, shooting off a reply to his sister, when the bed dips behind him and his interest in his phone is replaced quickly by the warm, familiar hand that rests on his back. Chanyeol twists just enough to see Jongin over his shoulder, smiles as he watches him down a glass of water from where he's perched on his knees at the end of the bed. He reaches a hand out and Jongin passes the water over, watches Chanyeol just as intently as he finishes the glass off, and Chanyeol barely gets it onto the nightstand before Jongin's sweeping in for a kiss.

Chanyeol lets out a low moan, lips a hand around the back of Jongin's neck to hold on as Jongin kisses him slowly, deeply, so wonderfully he can feel it in his bones. The day has just started, sunlight warm on his skin where it streams in from the windows, and Chanyeol thinks there's no better way to begin the day than this. It's easy, in the early morning, for heat to fill up his veins, sinking low into his belly as he sucks gently on Jongin's bottom lip, laughs breathlessly at the impatient groan his boyfriend lets out when he pulls away.

"Hey," Chanyeol says, letting his fingers brush soothingly across the back of his neck, "we have all day."

"I know we do," Jongin breathes out, a little petulant, a little desperate, "but you lying naked in bed like that isn't screaming slow to me."

"Really?" Chanyeol laughs, quirking a brow. "What's it saying then?"

Jongin makes a thoughtful humming noise, and for all his reluctance to stop kissing, he's moving back now, letting his hands slide down Chanyeol's spine, over the slight curve of his butt. "That you want me to fuck you."

"Hmm, I don't know," Chanyeol says slowly, even as he lets himself lean into Jongin's touch. "I was thinking about going back to sleep."

"Chanyeol," Jongin whines a little, the cute way he does that makes it so hard to say no to him, not that Chanyeol was planning it today.

He laughs again instead, beckons Jongin back close and slides a placating hand through his hair. "Shh, baby, what's your rush?"

"You don't realize how good you look like this, all stretched out across the bed," Jongin says and Chanyeol's throat goes a little dry at the low tone of Jongin's voice. Jongin presses a kiss to Chanyeol's jaw, then again on his shoulder, retreating until he's straddling Chanyeol's legs, running his hands up Chanyeol's bare thighs. "I know we just did this last night but it's like I can't get enough."

"Wow, aren't you a charmer," Chanyeol teases, grinning at him over his shoulder, only to groan out in a mix of pleasure-pain when Jongin swats his ass with a hand.

"Shut up," he says, cheeks flushed, even though his gaze is on the undoubtedly red spot on Chanyeol's ass. Chanyeol knows he's not exactly well-endowed in that area, definitely not in comparison to Jongin who has an ass to die for, but Jongin's attention makes him feel good, appreciated, eager. He pushes his ass back like an offering, and the catch of Jongin's breath is audible in their silent apartment.

Jongin's hand slide back over the sensitive skin and Chanyeol shivers from it, swallows thickly as he lets himself enjoy the feeling. He catches Jongin's eyes over his shoulder, takes in the dark, heady want there, the way he's biting into his lower lip, hesitant, so Chanyeol asks first, "Want to fuck me, Jongin? Want to make me come from your cock?"

"Shit, Chanyeol," Jongin hisses, all uncertainty gone in the face of what Chanyeol's offering up. "Yes, let me, I'll make you feel so good."

"Yeah, you will," Chanyeol says with a little smirk, remembering with clarity how they'd done this last night, stumbling into the apartment after their flight and making out eagerly against the wall of the shower as water poured down their backs. Chanyeol stretches out again, making himself look longer the way he knows Jongin likes, and runs a hand through his own hair as he looks at Jongin, kneeling there in nothing but a pair of tiny boxer briefs, looking gorgeously delectable as usual.

Jongin's not the only one who hasn't had enough.

“C’mere,” Chanyeol says, waving him over, and Jongin leans in smoothly, meeting Chanyeol in for another kiss. It’s slow, unyielding, Jongin’s mouth hot against his, tongue slick as it licks over his lips. Chanyeol can’t move much in his position, but it’s enough to wrap an arm around Jongin’s waist and pull him down into bed beside him, swallowing up the little surprised gasp from Jongin’s throat as he lets himself be moved. Jongin’s skin is warm to the touch, the soft muscles of his stomach retracting as Chanyeol slides his palm down to rest there, fingers dipping just past the waistband of his underwear. 

“Take it off,” Jongin breathes, leaving Chanyeol’s mouth instead to dip down and suck against his adam’s apple, and Chanyeol groans at the feeling, at the demand. He does as he’s told, and Jongin lifts his hips enough to help Chanyeol yank the offending piece of fabric off until he can kick it to the floor. 

The second after, Jongin is pulling Chanyeol back close, a hand sliding into his hair to hold on as he finds his mouth again. The room fills with the sound of their soft breaths, and Chanyeol's heart is loud in his ears, too, the rapid beat of excitement and lust that has him easily sliding a hand up the inside of Jongin's thigh and to where his cock lies, half-hard, against his tummy. Jongin trembles a little under the touch, teeth catching on Chanyeol's lower lip as his fingers wrap around the base and strokes gently to the tip.

"Keep doing that," Jongin says, and Chanyeol shifts back to look down into his face, catches his eyelids falling shut as Chanyeol does as requested. He strokes Jongin slowly, teasing, puts in enough pressure when Jongin whines for it, but then loosens his grip a few seconds later, laughs into Jongin's collarbone when the fingers in his hair tighten as if in reprimand.

"Can't have you coming before you even fuck me," he says in way of explanation, and Jongin peers his eyes open to look down at him, dark and a little curious.

"That's what you want?"

"Yes," Chanyeol says emphatically, his breath falling harsh and hot against Jongin's skin that he squirms a little, bucks up into Chanyeol's hand when he swipes his thumb over the slit. "You said you'd make me feel good, remember?"

"Okay," Jongin says slowly, like he's struggling to follow the conversation what with the way Chanyeol's hand on his cock is distracting him. "Okay, fuck, just--let me get the lube--"

He whimpers when Chanyeol lets go of his dick, but dutifully rolls off the bed to rummage in the bedside table where they'd haphazardly thrown the lube back after last night. Chanyeol watches him, eyes the curve of his ass and feels his own arousal building hot inside of him. His cock is hard between his legs, pressed between his stomach and the mattress and he shifts to his side just enough so he can touch himself.

It doesn't last because Jongin is climbing back onto the bed and tugging his hand away. "I want you to come just from my dick inside you," he says in a low voice that goes straight to Chanyeol's cock, making it all the harder to not grind down into the mattress for some kind of reprieve. There's a flush on Jongin's face from his words though, and that helps, a bit, knowing that Jongin still gets embarrassed saying things like that despite how much he knows Chanyeol likes it.

"Hurry up then," he says, pushing up a little on his hands and knees so Jongin can slip behind him again. Jongin doesn't waste too much time, runs his hands over Chanyeol's ass again before the familiar click from the cap of the lube reaches Chanyeol's ears. A few seconds later and there are slick fingers pressing up against his entrance and he groans as Jongin pushes two inside.

"You're still all loose from last night," Jongin murmurs quietly, sounding a little amazed by this discovery. Chanyeol can only groan again, rock back onto Jongin's fingers; the want burns inside of him now, like the only thing that can save him is Jongin's dick filling him up. It's already so good, Jongin knows just how to work him open, and Chanyeol's easily reminded of how they'd done this last night, how eager Jongin had been to push into him and make him cry out. 

After a whole weekend spent around Jongin's family for his sister's wedding, having to be on their best behavior and being pulled around everywhere to help out with arrangements, returning home felt like a dream. It was just him and Jongin and days worth of frustration melding into a night of debauchery and somewhere in there Chanyeol had the sense of mind to call out of work for today because he knew he'd be useless. He's sure too that after this morning he'll be feeling it for the rest of the week.

Totally worth it, Chanyeol thinks with a little breathless chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” Jongin asks as he slips in a third finger and crooks all three inside just right. 

“Oh, god--” Chanyeol gasps, enjoying the stretch. “Just--how slow you’re being. That’s all.” 

“You were the one asking what all the rush was about,” Jongin points out, an amused lilt to his voice. “Now you’re impatient?” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol laughs, because there’s no point in denying it now, when he wants it so much. “So are you gonna fuck me or not?” 

Jongin groans, clearly surprised by Chanyeol’s sudden enthusiasm, but he slips his fingers out all the same. Chanyeol looks over his shoulder to watch him, curls his fingers into the the bedsheets to stop from touching himself as Jongin rubs a little lube over his cock, thick and hard in his hand. He lets his eyes trail up Jongin’s soft stomach, delights in the flush that’s spread down to his chest, his nipples hard. Chanyeol wants to move over, slide his tongue over them, feel the way Jongin always trembles from it, watch him fall apart from it. 

Instead he looks up to Jongin’s face, catches his eyes, and asks, “How do you want me?” 

Jongin gazes down at him, considering. “Stay like this,” he says after a moment as he settles in behind Chanyeol, one hand gripping his waist as the other nudges the head of his cock against Chanyeol’s slick hole. “For now.” 

“Fuck me, Jongin,” Chanyeol breathes, and moans loudly into the room when Jongin does just that, pushing in slowly until his hips press up flush against Chanyeol’s thighs. Jongin might not be as big as Chanyeol, but he knows how to use his hips, knows how to make Chanyeol feel deliciously full and begging. Chanyeol doesn’t think it will take long for that this morning, not when they’re both so on edge, eager for relief, for each other. 

Jongin’s rubbing soothing circles with his thumb into Chanyeol’s hip as he asks, “Can I move?” in a slightly choked voice and Chanyeol swallows thickly, murmurs out a, “Please.” He revels in the sensation of Jongin pulling back out until just the head of his cock is left stretching him open and gasps when he thrusts back in. His hands scramble on the bed sheets, shoving aside pillows to hold on as Jongin sets a steady pace. 

“Yes, Jongin, that’s good,” Chanyeol groans as he pushes back at nearly every thrust. The room fills quickly with the sound of skin smacking together, the low, pleased sounds that fall from Jongin’s lips, Chanyeol’s pleas for more. He’s never able to keep it down like this, knows that Jongin likes to hear him, too, likes to see that Chanyeol can get this way from his cock. Chanyeol, too, enjoys the beautiful flush that always graces Jongin’s body when he praises him, tells him how good he feels, and he can picture it so easily behind his eyelids now, how intensely Jongin must be watching him, his plush lips parted, begging to be kissed, and Chanyeol whimpers deeply as he reaches a hand out behind him to grasp at Jongin’s thigh. 

“I want to see you,” he says, and Jongin thrusts into him once more, hard, earning a hiss from Chanyeol before he pulls out. Jongin’s hands slide up his thighs as Chanyeol rolls himself onto his back, greedily drinks up the sight of Jongin, and it’s even better than he imagined. He’s so beautiful like this, a dull pink in his cheeks, his lips a little wet from where he must’ve been licking them, and his eyes are intense, as Chanyeol expected, but also soft, fond, and Chanyeol expects they mirror his own, as Jongin gently pushes his legs toward his chest and feeds his cock back into Chanyeol’s hole.

Chanyeol’s head falls back against the mattress as he keens in pleasure, the breath in his lungs feeling like it’s been pushed out of his lips from the pressure of Jongin’s cock inside of him. It’s hot, thick between his legs, and it’s so good, it’s taking everything to not reach down and wrap his hands around his own aching erection. Instead he grips the backs of his knees, holds his legs out of the way so Jongin can fuck him, picking up right where he left off. 

“Kiss me,” Chanyeol says, and the piercing look in Jongin’s eyes melts away to something more fond as he laughs breathlessly and leans forward. Chanyeol cranes his neck up to meet him, releasing his knees to instead let them wrap naturally around Jongin’s hips, groaning into the kiss as Jongin fucks into him a little harder, a little deeper, just brushing up against his prostate. Chanyeol wriggles a bit, tries to angle his hips just right, and the next thrust is perfect, his muscles clamping down around Jongin’s cock so tight that Jongin moans out from low in his throat, teeth catching on Chanyeol’s lower lip. 

“You’re killing me,” Jongin rasps, but he sounds almost delighted by the fact, and Chanyeol, too, is only just as pleased to be able to be the person who can see Jongin like this, flushed prettily, beads of sweat clinging to his hairline, with his cock buried inside of Chanyeol so incredibly. 

“Are you gonna come already?” Chanyeol asks with a little smirk as he slips his hands around Jongin’s waist, slides his palm down his lower back to grab Jongin’s ass. He pulls Jongin in closer, rocks his hips up at the same time, and that has the both of them moaning together, ringing loudly in the room. Jongin surges forward to kiss Chanyeol again, hands releasing Chanyeol’s hips to instead lean his arms on either side of Chanyeol’s head, fingertips gently winding through Chanyeol’s hair by his ears. Jongin’s thrusts quickly lose rhythm, less smooth and more determined, chasing the pleasure with every fiber of his body and Chanyeol revels in all of it, how hot and hard and thick Jongin feels inside of him. 

“You’re close, too, aren’t you?” Jongin says, a soft chuckle. “Do you want me to touch you? Or can you come just like this?” 

Words stick to the back of Chanyeol’s throat. All that comes out is a wrecked little moan that has Jongin laughing again before he plants another kiss to his lips, then another. “Come on, Chanyeol, you can do it,” he says, coaxes, eyes so dark as Chanyeol stares up at him. He trembles from it, from how fast it’s all building, how close Jongin is that he could count his eyelashes, can see the flush of exertion on his cheeks. 

“Harder, Jongin,” Chanyeol gasps, tightening his grip a little around Jongin’s ass, and Jongin groans from it as he complies, the bed creaking under them from the pressure. He is close and he wants Jongin to feel it, wants it to be good for him, to give him what he’s asking. “I’m almost--oh fuck--” 

Jongin catches the rest of his words in another searing kiss, one that seems to drink up all the breath left in Chanyeol’s lungs as he crashes towards that edge, shuddering when Jongin’s fingers brush over the shell of his ear as he thrusts in just right. He comes like that in the next second, gasping against Jongin’s plush lips, whole body tense for what feels like ages as he spills between their stomachs, tightening so hard around Jongin’s cock that Jongin pulls a little on his ear, but that only has Chanyeol’s cock twitching again, a last attempt at an orgasm. Jongin lets out an amused breath, hot against Chanyeol’s cheek as he pulls back completely, gazing over him as Chanyeol comes down from the high. 

“You’re so hot like this,” Jongin says and he drops his gaze after, like it’s embarrassing, and Chanyeol laughs, his voice sounding rough, but satiated. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol says softly, rolls his hips just slightly that Jongin groans from it, and Chanyeol, whose hands have fallen from Jongin’s ass, instead trails them slowly up his front, fingers brushing over the little moles on Jongin’s stomach before he smears the bit of come that’s landed there into his skin. 

Jongin swallows thickly, Chanyeol flicks his eyes down to watch the way throat bobs before glancing back up, and in the next moment, Jongin picks up where he left off, pounds hard into Chanyeol until he comes, too, and Chanyeol drinks up the sight of him, the way his eyelids flutter shut, how his lips part in a silent little moan, fingers digging into Chanyeol’s sides and cock pulsing hot inside of him. He’s so stunning like this. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol says again, beckoning, when Jongin’s opened his eyes and his hold on Chanyeol has naturally relaxed. Jongin leans in easily, letting Chanyeol wrap his arms around him as they fall into each other, Jongin nuzzling into Chanyeol’s neck. “So, good morning,” Chanyeol says, grinning, as he notches his chin atop Jongin’s head. 

Jongin snorts into his skin and Chanyeol wriggles from it, ticklish. He follows it with a little kiss and Chanyeol melts into that, his whole body feeling soft and warm, full to brim with pleasure, and he slowly stretches his legs back out, rubs a hand down Jongin’s back when the movement causes him to shift inside of him. “Hold on,” Jongin says in a sleepy sort of voice, and he pulls himself out of Chanyeol’s embrace just enough to slip his cock out. Chanyeol sighs, feeling unpleasantly empty, but Jongin slides back down against him, kisses his way up Chanyeol’s throat. 

“Nap time,” Jongin declares then, wriggling to make himself comfortable, and Chanyeol’s laugh shakes them both, has Jongin smacking at his shoulder to stop disrupting the peace. 

“It’s barely even noon, Jongin,” he says, slipping his fingers into Jongin’s hair. “You wanna go back to bed?” 

“Yeah,” Jongin murmurs. “Stay here with me.” 

Chanyeol considers it, but it’s the stickiness between his legs and the lingering sweat itching at his skin that has him groaning in refusal. “I need a shower,” he says, gently pushes Jongin until he’s moved to the side of the bed. “And food.” 

“Chanyeol,” Jongin whines, still attempting to keep him in bed, arms wrapped around his waist, but Chanyeol presses a kiss to his temple and Jongin sighs, lets him go. “The whole point of you taking the extra day off was so we never had to leave the bed.” 

Laughing, Chanyeol brushes Jongin’s hair out of his face and tugs at his arms to get him moving out of bed. “If you come shower with me, I’ll order us fried chicken.” 

Jongin narrows his eyes at him, clearly tempted, and he only lasts a couple long seconds before he caves. “You drive a hard bargain, Park,” he says, letting Chanyeol successfully yank him out of bed. Jongin falls into his chest, arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s back as he tilts his head up to look at him. “Can we watch the Avengers movie as we eat?” 

“Anything you want, Jongin,” Chanyeol says, walking them backwards toward the bathroom. They only stumble a little, and Jongin pushes him up against the doorway to kiss him deeply. 

“ _Anything _?” he says, pulling back and taking one of Chanyeol’s head to lead him through the door. There’s a little smirk playing at his lips and Chanyeol’s intrigued chuckle echoes a little off the tiles in the shower as they step in, letting the water pour down above them. “Can I blow you?” Jongin asks, coy, as a hand slides smooth down Chanyeol’s chest and wraps around his cock, strokes with purpose.__

__“If that's what you want,” Chanyeol says as nonchalantly as he can, like he doesn’t mind either way, but he’s already a little breathless from the prospect, Jongin’s thick, beautiful lips stretched around his cock._ _

__And Jongin knows, can probably see it in his eyes, with the way he laughs, pressing Chanyeol against the shower wall and devouring his mouth with his own again. “It really is a good thing you took the day off, isn’t it?” he whispers, just audible over the rush of the water, rubbing a thumb over the slit of Chanyeol’s cock, and Chanyeol groans, drops a hand to Jongin’s shoulder to guide him to his knees._ _

__“Yes, it is,” Chanyeol agrees with a grin, and he's eager to see just what else they’ll get the chance to enjoy together today._ _

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. fried chicken and avengers and maybe chanyeol fucking jongin on the couch after oho
> 
> 2\. i need to write more top!jongin lol i've gotten very used to my preference but i love it both ways 
> 
> 3\. yay porn (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> 4\. chankai have been [so](https://45.media.tumblr.com/e2293c58349f5cd635fce392fad4b0d2/tumblr_o4ojl5KphA1qjv087o2_400.gif) [touchy](https://49.media.tumblr.com/5053de83c4f46e01617845fe7a6aa483/tumblr_o4ojl5KphA1qjv087o3_400.gif) that i will probably be back soon to write more cry
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)


End file.
